


His Last Chance

by fluffyanon (Marfabu)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Suicide, The Reichenbach Fall, many much feels, wow such johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/fluffyanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He jumps. John almost thinks he can fly with that oversized coat, free falling onto the pavement, but then it happens and he missed his last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Chance

There is nothing to remind John of Sherlock except for baited whispers of goodbyes behind a loaded gun and a hastily written note. Sherlock Holmes was not a man of social conformities, nor was he one of friendly words.

All in all, Sherlock Holmes would not bullshit you. It wasn't in his nature and John Watson refused to believe that it was. At least, he didn't think it was. Not until there was a final draft of a call sent to him while he walked down a crowded London street. 

"Don't," he tried to plead with a voice that croaks on the other end. This was his last chance. His last opportunity to tell Sherlock he loved him because once Sherlock has decided to do something he'll do it.

"Stay right where you are," the other man pleads when the shorter tries desperately to go towards the building.

He stops. For whatever reason, John Watson thinks it a good idea to pause in his steps. He's not going to save Sherlock because he knows he can't and even though he wants desperately to look away he will not disobey Sherlock's next order:

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, John," his voice cracks and tears are evident in the way he stands on that building. Sherlock Holmes is about to learn how to fly and John Watson can't make him stop. 

"This is...This is my note. Isn't that what people do? Leave a note?" He swallows thickly and steps ever closer to the edge and it's all John can do not to burst into tears right at that moment.

"Sherlock," he whispers as the man steps onto the edge of the roof so that his coat billows haphazardly in the London air. He almost looks like he has wings and John is almost convinced that maybe that damned coat will save his life. 

And then Sherlock jumps.

He falls gracefully and it's all John can to do to scream his name as though that will make him stop midair. And then he's pushing his way through the crowd in hopes of getting to him in time. In hopes that he's not yet gone and that he can still get this last chance to tell him he loves him.

"Please," John begs as he tries to get through the crowd with repeated phrases of:

"Please," and, "he's my friend," and the occasional, "I'm a doctor, please let me through."

And when the ambulance is gone with his best friend's lifeless body he looks down to whisper, "He's my friend and I love him. Please don't do this."


End file.
